Antarès Mars, Misanthrope de son état
by Aracely L'Illusionniste
Summary: Antarès, dite Jasper, est une femme élégante au premier abord, de sang pur assurément... et surtout une belle emmerdeuse ! Ancienne connaissance des maraudeurs, elle est une solitaire aguerrie préférant la compagnie des livres à celles des humains "au cerveau atrophié par des croyances absurdes". Mais si Sirius et elle avaient un passé commun ? Un passé aux méandres... envoûtants.


À lire (ou pas, vous faites comme vous voulez.) :

Je suis sensée vous saluer, vous donner quelques indications au sujet de cette fanfiction, seulement je sais bien que peu de personnes lisent les notes en début ou fin de chapitre selon la préférence de l'auteur, et je ne vous embêterai pas. Je ne prendrai que le temps d'écrire un disclaimer afin que les choses soient dites comme il me semble d'usage de le faire. Je vous avertirai juste de la présence de mon OC, Antarès Jasper Mars Cepheus, et de la présence de Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin en tant que professeurs à Poudlard. J'expliquerai plus en détails plus tard, cependant.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas un auteur très amical ou joyeux, ni même d'un niveau d'exception et je ne prétends même pas avoir un niveau correct. Cependant, j'écris en tant que personne appréciant grandement l'univers d'Harry Potter et pour des fans. Je n'en retire aucun bénéfice autre que la satisfaction personnelle d'avoir posté un chapitre.

* * *

 _" Quand je vois vivre entre eux les hommes comme ils font ;_  
 _Je ne trouve partout que lâche flatterie,_  
 _Qu'injustice, intérêt, trahison, fourberie. "  
_

— Molière, _Le Misanthrope._

* * *

 **Misanthrope rappelée au monde - Prologue :**

\- J'aimerai que tu viennes enseigner à Poudlard, Antarès, déclara le directeur de la grande école de magie basée en Écosse. Il me faut un bon professeur pour le poste de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, et tu es celle qui correspond le mieux au poste.

Les jambes croisées, le regard plongé sur les lignes de son livre, la jeune femme ne daigna même pas relever la tête. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas non plus fait lorsque Dumbledore avait frappé à sa porte, se contentant de lui ouvrir d'un vague geste de la main. Le directeur s'était alors assit dans l'immense fauteuil qui lui était adjacent, et l'avait fixée quelques minutes de ses grands yeux bleus pétillants de malice et perdus derrière des lunettes en demi-lune qui assuraient à son visage une certaine douceur.

\- Non.

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil, alors que sa voix avait claquée en même temps qu'elle tournait la page. Si Dumbledore ne s'offusquait pas de la voir ainsi l'ignorer superbement et ne pas lui adresser même un regard, c'était bien parce qu'il savait qu'elle l'écoutait. La curieuse avait toujours su se concentrer sur les livres qui emplissaient son univers et sa tête d'innombrables connaissances, et d'écouter en même temps toutes les conversations parfois compromettantes qui se déroulaient à la porter de ses oreilles de fouineuse. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi, qu'elle avait découvert, en troisième année, la lycanthropie de Rémus Lupin et le statut d'animagus de ses trois amis. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne lui en avait tenu rigueur, comme personne ne prenait plus garde à son habitude d'avoir toujours une sucette glissée entre les dents.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi, Antarès ?

La dénommée Antarès poussa un profond soupire, et décroisa ses jambes si fines et gracieuses. Son dos retomba légèrement contre le dossier du fauteuil, et elle déroula ses épaules, jetant le livre usé sur le coin de la table basse devant elle. Son regard d'argent se releva avec une lenteur calculée, et elle sembla sonder le directeur qu'elle savait manipulateur. De cette façon, elle fit naître entre leurs regards une certaine tension, l'air se chargeant de défi. Pour elle, c'était à celui qui cédait le premier. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne lui réponde.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de me confronter a Lupin et à Black si son habitude de pardonner gentiment est encore à jour, et encore moins de faire cours à une bande d'attardés congénitaux férus de stéréotypes liés au sang et à toutes les conneries qui s'en rapportent, martela-t-elle sans préavis.

Dumbledore cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la jaugeant avec perplexité. Décidément, cette chère Cepheus ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Mais en même temps, il connaissait mieux que personne la personnalité de la jeune femme élégante assise devant lui. Il la savait méprisante envers ceux qui dénigraient le savoir et l'équité, et plus généralement encore, elle aimait dire que "les gens la faisaient chier". Vulgaire, désinvolte, blasée, violente, mais tellement mesurée, élégante et envoûtante pourtant. Elle avait une force de caractère que le vieil homme savait rare et qu'il avait aimé dénoter lorsqu'elle étudiait encore au château.

\- Tu es dure envers eux, constata-t-il. Mais je conçois que tu puisses haïr les gens, Cepheus.

Dégageant d'un geste vague ses cheveux bruns ondulés de devant son visage, la brune se passa la main sur le visage, l'air passablement lassé. Oui, même Dumbledore, pourtant symbole de calme et de savoir l'insupportait. En fait, c'était tout simple, avec Antarès : elle n'aimait personne. Tous les gens étaient à ses yeux des êtres dénués de savoir et d'intérêt quelconque. Sur ce point-là, elle n'était pas sans rappeler au sorcier le professeur de potions, avec qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de conflits. Rogue.

\- Ils ne font rien pour me persuader du contraire, Albus.

Oui, Antarès avait ce privilège d'appeler le directeur par son prénom, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, et il ne s'offusquait jamais lorsqu'elle le faisait en publique. Depuis qu'elle lui avait donné un sérieux coup de main avec l'ordre du Phénix et le maintient de la couverture de Severus Rogue, elle avait acquit le respect des deux hommes. Et elle ne s'en était jamais vantée ni même n'avait accordé d'importance à cela. C'était aussi une particularité de l'ancienne élève : elle considérait que rien n'était vraiment important, en dehors de la vie et de l'équité. Même le savoir avait une place moins importante, et c'était ce qui l'avait empêchée d'aller à poufsouffle. Au lieu de cela, elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, et personne n'avait jamais douté de son courage, depuis ce coup de pieds renversé qu'elle avait envoyé dans le menton d'un cinquième année dès son quatrième mois à Poudlard.

\- Tu ne les as pas encore rencontrés, protesta le directeur. Laisses-leur une chance et reviens un peu à la civilisation. Tu vas te perdre, en restant ici, isolée au beau milieu des trop vastes landes écossaises. Sérieusement, Antarès, il me faut réellement ton aide.

Croisant les doigts sur ses cuisses, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et pinça les lèvres, visiblement contrariée, et le vieil homme sût qu'il avait gagné. Foutu mangeur de bonbons ! Elle soupira, et lui lança un regard éloquent. Elle resterait une année, mais mieux valait ne pas compter sur elle pour une seconde. Roulant des yeux, elle se leva, et de son pas aérien, regagna le buffet, contre lequel elle prit appui, comme pour s'éloigner d'Albus et ainsi retarder son départ pour l'école.

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle. Mais un an. Une année, et je repars. Après cette année, tu me laisses définitivement tranquille et seule ! Plus jamais je ne te devrai quoi que ce soit, et tu auras tout intérêt à ne plus compter sur mon aide, avertit finalement la brune.

D'un geste vague des doigts, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte à distance, et ancra son regard d'acier dans celui du vieux directeur. Celui-ci soupira, et se leva dans un froissement de robe, se détournant lentement de Cepheus. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna, lui adressant un dernier regard, et s'inclina légèrement. La brune, elle, fit un simple signe de tête, et esquissa un pas en avant pour récupérer son livre. Elle n'avait que trois jours pour se préparer.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'Antarès Mars Cepheus devint professeur à poudlard, abandonnant son statut de misanthrope exilée.


End file.
